


в моём сердце

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [10]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: ты существуешь без мер





	в моём сердце

**Author's Note:**

> *вбоквел к [golden song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10908999)

джекён открывает глаза не сразу, боясь ничего перед собой не увидеть. они так и не выключили тогда лампу — и весь потолок и стены всё ещё залиты краской, и солнечным, конечно, светом. хотя это ничего ведь не значит? это может быть сном. джекён так привыкла к ним, что не всегда различает.

где то, что ей хочется.

и где то, чего больше не случится.

джекён переводит взгляд с потолка на джессику, лежащую рядом; джекён, кажется, задерживает дыхание. вот и опять, да? нырнула, а как обратно?

джекён вытаскивает руку из-под одеяла, чтобы убрать волосы с лица джессики, но потом всё равно себя останавливает; она делала это десятки раз до, и это не похоже на déjà vu, не похоже, но. толку-то? толку.

 

иногда джекён тесно в собственной коже, стоит джессике только на неё посмотреть; и она смотрит на джекён прямо сейчас: очень сонно, по-настоящему — не из сна — улыбаясь. джекён вся внутри сжимается. 

фиолетовый блик попадает джессике на щёку — и джекён прикасается к нему кончиками пальцев едва-едва, и джекён так безумно хочется, чтобы весь этот свет, пусть он даже от лампы, не пропадал никогда.

 

джессика проводит больше времени в её номере, чем в своём. джекён ничего ей по этому поводу не говорит, ей незачем, они это уже проходили.

их отношения (или то, что от них осталось) это замкнутый круг.

снова и снова одно и то же—

джессика уходит, потому что ей есть к кому и всегда будет; джессика возвращается, потому что ей приходится ждать ещё и ещё, и ещё. как она может, ну как и зачем? джекён раньше, в самом (таком уже далёком) начале, плохо всё это понимала, а теперь. она ведь точно такая же.

джекён отпускает, потому что ей есть к кому отпустить; джекён (всё равно) (для чего только) ждёт и потом принимает, и притягивает к себе так близко, как джессика ей разрешает, потому что. она просто, наверное, слишком больна и неспособна отказать.

человеку, которому любовь, пусть и не та, не её, нужна сильнее.

 

_мы с тобой_

_так одиноки._

когда же мы перестанем, когда, а?

 

они или пьют в баре, или гуляют по берегу; пару раз выбираются на экскурсию в столицу. джекён не знает, в качестве чего всё это расценивать, поэтому она лишь держит джессику за руку и не задаёт вопросов.

 

(джекён не признаётся, но жалеет, пожалуй, об одном: что они не начали с дружбы. её как таковой не было у них совсем. они просто, боже—

 

они поспешили)

 

джессика снова в белых одеждах, это только её цвет, ничей больше, и в бокалах у них вино именно такое; вокруг ведь белое всё: от неба до земли.

и джекён так больно смотреть, но она смотрит.

джессика делится планами на год, оживлённо болтает, просит баристу обновить, а джекён почти не слушает. почему-то джессику хочется остановить, попросить замолчать, это невыносимо, это—

— и как часто.

тебе бывает так грустно?

джессика мгновенно затихает; джекён знает, когда она действительно грустит и что при этом делает. и ей грустно, джессике очень и очень грустно. и она уже сама не понимает, почему же. джессика лишь слабо ей улыбается — и джекён хватает, чтобы не поднимать эту тему вновь.

(джессика не сломается, она себе не даст, даже если последней трещиной будет как раз её улыбка, даже если. джессика не сломается, нет)

 

джессика прижимает её к двери номера после, больно цепляясь руками за плечи, у джекён наверняка останутся синяки; все эти поцелуи, конечно, ранят, но джекён _отвечает_ на каждый из них, других ответов у неё не найдётся всё равно. во рту горько: от вина (и вины) и невыплаканных слёз.

а ещё им обеим.

(всё ещё) (слишком) грустно.

и, наверное, в этом всём. не может быть никакой любви, но джекён любит. так слепо, так глупо, так ненормально искренне.

у джессики дрожит голос, когда она просит открыть дверь, а джекён кажется, что у неё дрожит сердце. она чувствует это своим. и джекён вдруг думает, что им стоит просто. разрыдаться? вот так честно, хотя бы раз. и не держать всё в себе. джекён думает и не говорит, и не плачет (не в тоскане, не здесь), и джессика тоже, даже когда джекён (так непростительно нежно, зачем же, зачем, пожалуйста, не нужно) целует её ладони.

 

ночью вместо фейерверков гаснут звёзды.

где-то глубоко у них внутри.

 

(и ни одна потом не загорится, ни одна)

 

они сидят на пляже вечером (за день до отъезда), джессика — в ногах джекён и её объятьях; они делят один плед; джекён хорошо и комфортно. джессика откидывает голову назад, на плечо джекён — и джекён дотрагивается к её щеке губами. всё это напоминает ей столько всего, что _было_ и могло быть.

джекён порой даёт себе представить, какую хорошую жизнь они бы прожили вместе. возможно, джессика перестала бы быть настолько. несчастной. она об этом не говорит. никому вообще. джекён понятия не имеет, что творится у джессики в голове, но она может её прочитать. с одного только вздоха. джессика на людях непробивная; она же правда такая, но—

джекён целует её за ухом — и джессика словно уменьшается в размерах, хотя она и так на самом деле очень маленькая. и дрожит. как листочек.

джекён обнимает её крепче, отдавая столько тепла, сколько нужно, но его джессике никогда не будет достаточно. не от джекён, не от неё.

 

море перед ними тёмное и шумит, это едва ли успокаивает. они молчат и молчат, а джекён хочется рассказать джессике абсолютно всё как есть: от первого до последнего слова. и она пробует начать, как джессика спрашивает:

— мы бы смогли вот так.

быть?

джекён выдыхает: _да_ , джекён верила когда-то и верит даже в этот момент, он навсегда останется у неё под сердцем.

а потом джекён честно говорит: _нет._

и не плачет, она не плачет.

 

это не слёзы, это море.

 

(а небо при рассвете мажет облака золотым)

 

 

_если бы я только знала сама, сколько тебя теперь во мне, сколько же—_


End file.
